Freedom Civil War
Freedom Civil War is the war fought between the Heroes of the Old and the Galactic Eggman Empire. The Main Setting of the Civil War is ultimately the entire Multiverse of Xenoblade. It eventually ended in the Heroes of the Old's victory when Dr. Ivo Robotnik has been sealed into the Electronic Jar. Prelude The foundation for the Heroes of the Old laid when the Gekko Clan led by Kusanagi Gekko discovered the corpse of the Hedgehog and brought it to Yahweh's Altar. There Yahweh had rewarded the Gekko Clan by bringing Sonic back from the dead. Despite Tsurugi Kenshin I's warning of opposing the Galactic Eggman Empire, Paul Gekko was adamant in his desire to aid what he saw as an honorable and noble cause, and he abandoned both his training and his master. After forming the Heroes of the Old, Sonic the Hedgehog lost his life as he protected Paul Gekko from Stormtroopers sent by Dr. Eggman. However, Itekura Byakuya, leader of the Weapon Swordsmen killed Kusanagi and Laura Gekko when he sensed an opportunity to kill the younger Paul Gekko with the latter shielding him from the attack. After growing up, Paul Gekko faces off with the very weakened Itekura Byakuya, finally killing him in the process. After that, Paul Gekko meets Vent and Aile, and became friends and was adopted by Girouette, the member of the Galactic Guardians. Paul Gekko lost his treasured adoptive father when Serpent, the president of Slither Inc., uses his influence to turn Girouette against Paul Gekko, Vent, and Aile and eventually strikes down the two Mega Men, calling them "disappointments" as he orders Pandora to steal the passwords to Model W's seal. He then leaves the two Chosen Ones for dead, deciding to continue his act as a public hero while the Mavericks and Pseudoroids do the dirty work. Giro's body seems to be damaged beyond repair, so he decides to give Model Z to the trio, and turns into a Cyber-elf, which saves his life. After Serpent's defeat, Paul Gekko went to a abandoned base and gathered an army of soldiers, a wealth of new weapons, and a fleet rivaling that of the Egg Fleet. Figures like Kenshin Himura, Takeru Murakumo, Princess Yona, Ruby Rose, etc., made up the high-ranking officials in the newfound rebellion. However, the Heroes of the Old was unable to make contact with the Mobians due to the Great Mobian Purge and their evolution into the Faunus race. Battle Beginning Following the death of Sonic and Girouette, an enraged Dr. Robotnik have declared war on the resistance after learning of the prophecy from Yahweh Ōtsutsuki with a hidden quote given to him. Yahweh spoke with his own words and said "Know this: Only those may challenge the emperor. Those whose worth lies far ahead. The Hedgehog in the Night." and thus begins the greatest battles that will topple all civil wars, a war that will go on infinite. During the Freedom Civil War, Dr. Robotnik's Galactic Empire have constructed the ultimate weapon capable of destroying the entire planets and star systems and other parallel universes known as the Death Egg. At some point, Paul Gekko found the Holy Grail containing a super ancient spirit that grants wishes. Battle of the Dragon Balls When Dr. Robotnik learned of Dragon Balls, Dr. Eggman's henchmen were able to use it to awaken the founding source of the Galactic Eggman Empire; Frieza who in turn used the Dragon Balls to make himself immortal and invincible. Paul Gekko and Goku defeated the Eggman and destroyed Frieza. Before Frieza was destroyed, he changed Dr. Robotnik's name into Dr. Eggman. Battle of Hyrule At some point Dr. Eggman learned of the evil wizard Ganondorf's plan to obtain the Triforce to crush the Heroes of the Old. Upon learning of Ganondorf's attempt to obtain the Tirforce, Paul Gekko and Link together defeated the Dr. Eggman and slain Ganon. Battle of the Shaman World When Dr. Robotnik learned about Great Spirit from Asakura Hao, Dr. Robotnik and his minions to resurrect Kabuchi no Mikoto from Amidamaru's tombstone. Once the ritual was complete, Paul Gekko was forced to enter the Shaman Fight with the unexpected help from Asakura Yoh. When Hao won the Shaman Fight and became the Shaman King, Hao betrayed Dr. Eggman and attempted take control of the Galactic Eggman Empire only to be stopped by Paul Gekko and Yoh with the help of Douji Asanoha. Time Travelling Battle of the Past When Dr. Eggman learned the power of time travelling through the use of Time Eater, Paul Gekko and his allies formed the Heroes of the Old to defeat the Eggman and destroyed the Time Eater. Dark Gundam Incident Dr. Eggman have found the Devil Gundam and decided to use his technology to make it evolve into its final form. Paul Gekko and Domon Kasshu have defeated Eggman and then destroyed the Devil Gundam. Battle of Domino City When Dr. Eggman learned to summon an evil god, Zorc Necrophades, he sent his minions to obtain the Millennium Items with the help of the legendary Bandit King Bakura. Despite Zorc Necrophades being revived by Dr. Eggman, Paul Gekko and Yugi Muto had defeated Dr. Eggman and then destroyed Zorc and Yami Bakura with the power of the "Egyptian Gods". Battle of Crate After Dr. Eggman learned that the Heroes of the Old are hiding a the planet Crate, Eggman launched a full scale assault and the heroes were forced to evacuate the planet and find the new base of operations. Battle of Konohagakure After Dr. Eggman succeeded in reviving Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Paul Gekko, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have defeated the Eggman and sealed Kaguya into the moon to prevent the Infinite Tsukuyomi from being used for evil. Operation Containment Pre-Operation Containment With the escape of Crate complete, the Heroes of the Old explained to the Six Mane how to defeat Dr. Eggman. As part of the plans, The Six Mane and the Emblem Frontier must infiltrate the Death Egg and disarm the two superlasers and capture the control room if the Heroic Fleet have to bypass the Death Egg and into Dens. Following orders, Twilight and her friends shutdown the superlasers of the Death Egg and take control of the control room which allowed the Heroic Fleet to arrive at Dens in the very hiding spot: Orb Union. When the Orb Union was threatened by Dr. Eggman's Egg Tyrant, Raoh. The Heroes acted quickly to evacuate the Orb Union citizens before its destruction. Mid-Operation Containment After the Death Egg destroyed the Earth, the Heroes of the Old are desperate to defeat the evil Dr. Eggman. They have to send in the Six Mane as special agents to sabotage the control systems that controls all of Eggman's robots and disarm the Death Egg's main lasers so that the Heroes's fleet can shut down the defenses protecting the Mushroom Kingdom. Post-Operation Containment Dr. Eggman was very furious at the Heroes of the Old capturing the Death Egg and unleashed his dreaded new machine, the Egg Viper to attack Paul Gekko, Naruto and Sasuke in the final battle. Despite this, Darth Baron having avoided the surprise from the floor, the persona of Darth Baron was no more, and Anakin Ōtsutsuki, the Jedi Knight, was reborn. At the cost of Anakin getting crushed by the Egg Viper, he destroyed it, forcing Eggman out of there and finally used the Evil Containment Jutsu as Eggman is successfully thrown into the Electronic Jar. By imprisoning Eggman and ending his reign, fulfilled his destiny by destroying the Sith and restoring balance to the Force. Aftermath Following Eggman's defeat and imprisonment, as the day of the "Perfectly Ultimate Great Flood" approaches, Satan Ōtsutsuki had waited for the perfect opportunity to destroy everyone on the Ark, transforming into the three headed dragon as it approaches it. However, Paul Gekko had anticipated the attempt and so he had to defend the Ark. Even if he manages to destroy Momoshiki Palpatine, Paul Gekko watches as his family on board the Egg Fleet leave the capital behind after getting the citizens of the Galactic Eggman Empire on board both battleships and flagship. Paul Gekko continues his battle with Satan as the giant tidal waves slowly consume all cities across the ten continents. With Paul Gekko managing to defeat Satan, he made sure that the hanger door of the Ark is permanently closed, sacrificing himself to save his descendants in the process. As the Ark began to smooth sail through the rising waters, Paul Gekko's friends and family were mourning for the loss of their friend as they lost all of their homes. The Ark sets off on an incredible journey into the unknown regions of the oceans, revealing the small patches of the islands that remained above the ocean. Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Fanon